Nada es para siempre
by xX-Amairany-Xx
Summary: Fic basado en la cancion de Luis Fonsi. Cuando crees tenerlo todo, se puede desmoronar ante tus ojos. Ron X Hermione. Songfic.


Hola!!!

Bien es un fic que escribi, antes del septimo libro, lo encontre y decidi subirlo, es un romatico *O*. Es tan viejo, que decidi dejarlo como estaba y no cheque nada =D

Es de Ron Y Hermione y es un songfic con la cancion "nada es para siempre" de Luis Fonsi, espero que les guste =D. Pueden buscar la letra por ahi, porque no sabia que estaba prohibido poner la letra U_U

Disclaimer: ni la cancion, ni los personajes son mios... pero estoy tomandolos prestados =D jejeje Son d J.K. Rowling.

El mundo gira, da una vuelta tras otra, saca el sol y esconde la luna… la única testigo del más grande amor, del más grande amor que en mi vida ese sentido, de aquel que siempre he tenido, y que he profesado.  
Veo atrás vez de la ventana, recordando el amor que nos tuvimos esta noche, aquel que moría por sacar, aquel del cual solo pertenece a ti.  
He visto como la luna se va, y los primeros rayos de sol salen, hoy no pienso en más, que la declaratoria en minutos te he de recitar.  
Tal vez digas no… fue un error.  
Tal vez aceptes, y en un mes nos casemos, o simplemente será un noviazgo largo.  
Tal vez te trate como reina… o tal vez tengas que trabajar para sostenernos.

Pero todo me da igual, si junto a ti puedo estar. Se que el tiempo es duro, tal vez hoy tenga que morir, lo prefiero mucho mas que verte a ti en la lapida…  
Quiero que explores en mi el amor que por años te he guardado, el amor que únicamente ha sido a ti, aquel que me mantuvo preso durante mas de 9 años, que me quemaba por dentro al no saberte mia, que me destrozaba el alma por no sentirte cerca… aquel que te profeso como la diosa de mi vida.

****  
Un ruido a su lado interrumpe sus pensamientos, aquella persona que ha sido su razón de existir se despierta, al sentirse tan descubierta, jala las sabanas para tapar su cuerpo, y aquel chico, la abraza y acaricia con suavidad su cabello, le da un beso en la coronilla.  
-hola-dice un poco cohibido, aunque dentro esta lleno de felicidad, de aquella que nunca había sentido, de aquella que siempre quiere sentir, si junto a ella su vida podrá realizar.  
La delgada mano de la castaña se envuelve en la de el.  
-buenos días-saluda con amabilidad y con voz dulce, se separa un poco de aquel que la hizo mujer, vi sus calidos ojos azules que lanzan destellos de felicidad, Hermione Granger responde con una sonrisa.  
-yo… yo…-Hermione puso uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de el. No había mucho por explicar, las sensaciones que aquella noche habían experimentado eran únicas, y habían llenado en ella, aquella vasija de felicidad que tenia.  
-no hay nada que explicar-dijo Hermione, que nuevamente se aferro al cuello de Ron Weasley para abrazarlo una vez mas, para poder acariciar lentamente su espalda y su cabello rojo. Ron aun quería expresarse, e hizo que se vieran a los ojos una vez más, despegándose de ella.  
-Hermione… yo te amo-dijo Ron  
-lo escuche anoche…  
-pero es la verdad…  
-se que es la verdad, ¿y quieres que te diga algo? Yo siento lo mismo por ti, creo lo siento mas intenso que tu…  
-no lo creo…  
-pero yo si…  
Era derretirse con su mirada, aquella de ojos marrones lo traía loco, tan débil en sus brazos y caricias, que todo lo que pidiera lo podría hacer. Volvió a tenerla mas cerca, sintió el suave rose de labios que rápidamente se transformo en un beso suave, lento, y con cariño, con ternura… con amor.  
-Hermione… ¿te quisieras casar conmigo?-dijo Ron, sacando las palabras que lo habían envuelto toda la noche, aquellas que moría por sacar, sabia que tal vez no quisiera, que iban rápido, se habían saltado la etapa del noviazgo, pero la verdad, ya se conocían los dos, se conocían de años, estaba seguro que no hacia falta aquella etapa que estaba dispuesto a saltarse.  
Hermione se había quedado petrificada, Ron podía sentir como su respiración se había vuelto un poco agitada, Ron reacciono.  
-si no quieres no… estoy de acuerdo… podemos esperar-dijo acariciando suavemente su mejilla, Hermione la detuvo.

****  
-yo Ron… debes de saber que yo no esperaba esto…-dijo Hermione, que aun lo miraba a los ojos  
-yo de verdad que entiendo, pero sabes los tiempos que tenemos-dijo Ron tomando su mano y envolviéndola en la suya.  
-¿sabes? Hay pocos días como estos, sabes que yo te amo, y moriré amándote, por que daría la vida, para que siempre estuvieras en mi, fueras mió…  
-tu eres la única en mi vida, lo eres y los has sido, por que tu me mantienes vivo-dijo Ron apretando la mano de la chica, que aun la conservaba entre las de el.  
-estamos tan propensos a morir ahora… a morir en cincuenta años… que no tengo por que pensar la respuesta que te tengo que dar… Ron… yo me quiero casar contigo-antes de que Ron pudiera reaccionar, antes de que incluso pudiera pensar en la felicidad que se formaba en el pecho, recibía abiertamente los labios de Hermione sobre los suyos, cerrando el pacto, sellando ese amor que la noche había visto y que podía testificar, como el amor que los dos se tenían.

-¡nos casamos!-dijo Ron que tenia la mano de Hermione en el, Harry se comenzó a ahogar, Hermione le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, para que pudiera pasar aquel pedazo de comida que se había atorado en su garganta.  
-¿Cómo? ¿y como fue eso?-pregunto Harry que estaba impresionado por tan maravillosa noticia  
-anoche-dijo Hermione que extendía aquella sonrisa que desde que había despertado, no la había quitado de su cara  
-no quiero detalles…-dijo Harry en un susurro  
-pero le pedí matrimonio-dijo Ron que al igual que Hermione, parecía tener una mascara feliz sobre el, por que en ningún momento dejaba de sonreír.  
-la verdad es que siempre supe que eran el uno para el otro-dijo Harry-no creo que pueda existir mejor relación que la de ustedes, parecen sacados de un cuento de hadas, aunque siempre dije que los dos eran muy tontos… mira que nunca darse cuenta de que los dos se amaban-dijo Harry moviendo la cabeza, y metiéndose otro pedazo en la boca. Ron y Hermione se miraron a los ojos, y se sonrieron, dándole en la mente de cada uno la razón a Harry, su vida amorosa era única, y espectacular.

****  
-Hermione hazme caso, escóndete-gritaba con furia Ron  
-no quiero, soy tan capaz como tu, y estaré para protegerte-dijo Hermione  
Ellos, con otras personas de la Orden, peleaban en otra batalla contra la armada de Voldemort, aunque últimamente Ron se había vuelto muy sobre protector con Hermione.  
-¡cuidado!-dijo Ron, empujando con un hechizo a Hermione que cayo en el suelo, y aquel rayo verde no pudo tocarla, Ron corrió donde ella yacía en el suelo.- ¿estas bien?  
-si, gracias-dijo Hermione dándole un pequeño beso en la boca, Hermione se levanto, sin pensarlo dos veces desarmo y desmayo a un mortifago, que fue capturado inmediatamente por los aurores que comenzaban a llegar. Los mortifagos se dieron a la fuga, y los desmayados, fueron capturados, Ron se acerco a Hermione, que veía como el mortifago que había atacado era esposado mediante magia, volteo a ver a su prometido.  
-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto  
-que no me gusta que te expongas-dijo tomándola de los hombros y acariciándola como si tuviese frió-no soportaría que nada te pesara, el tiempo se ha vuelto corto, y no te quiero perder  
-no me perderás-dijo colocando su mano en un hombro de Ron-vivamos el presente, disfrutemos esto, no tenemos la vida asegurada, es cierto, y no puedes andas por ahí con esa incertidumbre-dijo Hermione, que en la boca beso a Ron, que ahora estaba mas tranquilo.

-son muchos invitados ¿no crees?-dijo Hermione, revisando la lista que Ron hacia para la boda  
-no… quiero que todo mundo sepa que nos casamos-dijo Ron  
-pero ¿y el presupuesto?  
-el padrino nos ayuda  
-¿Harry?  
-si, dijo que no dudemos en pedirle con tal de que sea una ceremonia que los dos queramos, y yo quiero una con muchos invitados-dijo Ron que seguía escribiendo en su lista.  
-sabes… te amo-dijo Hermione dándole un beso en la nariz  
-yo te amo mas-dijo Ron que había dejado su pluma, para poder pelear con Hermione, su clásica pelea "yo te amo mas"  
-no, yo te amo donde acaba el universo-dijo Hermione jugando con los dedos de Ron  
-pues las palabras no alcanzan para decirte lo mucho que te amo, por que no hay nada para comparar esto que siento por ti-dijo Ron  
-eso es trampa-dijo Hermione  
-no importa, pero es la verdad-dijo Ron, dándole un beso a la mano de Hermione, y siguiendo con su lista de invitados

No había mejor día, que aquel que Ron y Hermione habían decidido para unirse en matrimonio.  
El sol estaba tan resplandeciente, la pocas nubes eran blancas, jamás se había oído tantos cantos de pájaros en un día, el pasto parecía estar más verde de lo normal, y las flores parecieran estar en primavera.  
Harry acomodaba el traje de Ron.  
-este es decente-dijo Harry mientras acomoda el cuello del novio  
-¿me estas recordando el del baile de navidad?-dijo Ron que se veía en un espejo, su traje era negro, al igual que su capa, su camisa era blanca y tenia una corbata azul, sus zapatos estaban bien lustrados, y su cabello peinado hacia atrás.  
-si, la verdad eres un galán-dijo Harry y miro su reloj-es hora de partir  
Los dos, se pusieron en la chimenea, y desaparecieron hacia la iglesia, aparecieron en un cuarto, así que salieron directo a l patio, donde había una alfombra roja, y a un lado los cientos de invitados de la pareja, aunque Ron no le importaba eso, solo esperaba ver a Hermione. Antes unos de sus hermanos se acerco, Bill había llamado a la oreja a Harry y se habían alejado un poco. Ron apenas detecto ese movimiento de su padrino.  
-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Ron al sentir la presencia de Harry junto a el  
-nada-dijo Harry nervioso, Ron despego la mirada de la entrada de la iglesia, para ver a Harry  
-¿Qué paso?-volvió a preguntar angustiado  
-nada, solo que al rato tengo que partir, un mortifago se fugo  
-¿no? ¿Hablas en serio?-pregunto Ron triste  
-si, pero iré al rato, ahora lo mas importante eres tu y Hermione-dijo Harry dándole unas palmadas a Ron el hombro, el lo miraba, aunque antes de decir nada, los aplausos se oían, Ron volteo con brusquedad, que se torció el cuello, aunque el dolor pareció esfumarse, al ver a la mujer de sus sueños como nunca, era Hermione peinada con rizos estilizados, con formas extrañas en su cabellos, con una corona que tenia el velo, su vestido dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, era blanco con bordes de lentejuela, de las cadera hacia abajo, tenia volumen y atrás llevaba tela colgando, que era la cola del vestido. Ron no se había dado cuenta de que abría la boca, hasta que Hermione se acerco y le susurro:  
-cierra la boca Ron, y no se te olvide el brazo  
Ron agito un poco la cabeza para regresar en si, y coloco su brazo de tal modo que Hermione pudiera cruzar con el suyo, el de el.  
Ron encamino torpemente a Hermione hacia el altar, aquel que los hizo marido y mujer…  
-si hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión que hable ahora o que calle para siempre-dijo el padre, a pesar de que sabia que nadie hablaría en ese momento, un nervio recorrió su cuerpo, pero sabia que no era por eso, algo presentía, que no seria bueno…  
-si es así, el novio puede besar a la novia  
Ron sonrió a Hermione, antes de acercarse lentamente a su boca, apenas pudo rozar sus labios cuando muchos gritos se oyeron en el fondo del la iglesia, y los invitados salían corriendo.  
-¿que diablos?  
-¡corran… vamos corran!-dijo Harry que había sacado la varita, Ron no lo pensó mas y jalo a Hermione hacia un cuarto atrás de la iglesia, aunque su camino fue interrumpido.  
-hola-dijo el mortifago, que los dos reconocieron, fue aquel que Hermione había desarmado y desmayado en una de sus recientes batallas, Ron no pudo reaccionar, la varita de aquel mortifago había dado a Hermione, había dado en su pecho con aquella maldita luz verde.  
-desmaius-se oyó detrás de Ron, el mortifago salio despedido, y su varita cayo al suelo, la tomo y sin pensarlo… dijo:  
-avada kedabra-el mortifago lanzo un pequeño destello, Ron lo había matado, tal y como el había hecho a…  
Ron regreso y tomo el cuerpo de Hermione, Harry quien había desmayado al mortifago, miraba con la boca abierta a Hermione, que aun tenia los ojos abiertos y una expresión de sorpresa  
-¡no! ¡NO! Esto no… Hermione, vamos despierta, vamos Hermione-dijo Ron agitando el cuerpo de su esposa, Harry se arrodillo y cerro los ojos de Hermione que miraban al cielo, Ron miro la miro lleno de tristeza, sus ojos se nublaban con las lagrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, con aquellas que mojaban la calida piel se Hermione, Ron abrazo su cuerpo, pidiendo a Dios que todo fuera un sueño, un pesadilla…-vamos cariño, di algo, dime tus palabras que me hacen vivir, dime te amo, por que yo te amo hasta donde acaba el universo ¿recuerdas? ¿Hermione? mi vida… por favor… di algo-Ron se aferraba a ella, y es que su vida se había desmoronado en un segundo, había caído el alma y subido al cielo con su mujer, todo se volvía sin sentido a su alrededor, nada cobraba vida, todo era triste, como el sentimiento que lo embargaba, era imposible ver a Hermione ahí, sin movimiento alguno, era imposible recordar los bellos momentos que habían pasado, aquellos que habían marcado su vida, las peleas, los celos, las risas, los momentos de amor, aquella noche que le pido matrimonio, aquellos días de sol que jugaba con ella… aquellos ojos llenos de luz y felicidad, aquella la única dueña de su corazón.  
-Ron…-susurro con voz quebrada Harry, tratando de alejar a Ron del cuerpo inerte de Hermione, Ron lo miro sacando lágrimas gruesas y cristalizadas.  
-no puede… no puede-dijo Ron tomando a Harry de su saco y agitándolo, Harry lo obligo a abrazarlo, Ron se lloro en su hombro todo lo que tenia dentro, viendo lo sorprendente de la vida.  
Ahora la naturaleza parecía unirse a su tragedia, las nubes tapan el sol, no había viento que moviera las hojas de los árboles, no había ni el mas mínimos sonido en el cielo, no había mas que los sosollos de Ron y la rabia que en el corría.  
Eran increíble saber que este, había sido el mejor y el peor día de su vida, era increíble ver que todo podía suceder, que la vida no estaba escrita y que en un día, podía convertirse en el hombre mas feliz del mundo, o en el mas desdichado de toda la existencia…

* * *


End file.
